mvccshfandomcom-20200214-history
Gambit
Introduction Pros: *Excellent Zoning Normals and Specials *Directional Hyper Combo *Royal Flush Can OTG Cons: *Blocked Cajun Specials can be unsafe *Kinetick Cards had slow Startup *Air Magic Combo Series are too limited compared to another All-Around Character Basic Tips Launchers c. HP Magic Series Ground Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) Jump Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) Super Jump Magic Series: Hunter Series (LP LK MP MK HP HK) AC Finisher HP, HK Move List Special Moves Kinetic Card: 236 + P (also in air) Gambit deals a hand of cards and throws it forward to the opponent. In the air, Gambit throws it downwards. Trick Card: 214 + P Same description as Kinetic Card except Gambit throws the cards at an upwards angle. Cajun Slash: 623 + P Gambit uses his staff and unleashes a swipe. LP version is a quick swipe, MP version is a hop then underhand attacks for three hits and the HP version is an up-and- down three hit combo. Cajun Strike: Charge Motion, 28 + P/K (hold 8): Gambit hops to the wall and does an attack. K does a diving kick and P does a staff swipe. Hyper Combos Royal Flush: 236 + PP Gambit throws his staff in the air as he throws a near-full deck of cards to the opponent. Cajun Explosion: 236/214 + Kk Introduced in MvC, Gambit hops to a wall and does an extended version of an aerial Kinetic Card which does a series of waves after. Combos Basic Combos 1) c. LK, c. HK, cancel Royal Flush (OTG) 2) LK, MK, HK, cancel LP Cajun Slash 3) j. HP, j. HK, c. LK, c. MK, cancel HP Cajun Strike 4) j. HP, c. LK, c. HP, sj. LP, sj. LK, sj. MP, sj. MK, AC Finisher 5) LP Kinetic Card, LP Cajun Slash 6) Trick Card, Kinetic Card, Royal Flush 7) j. HP, j. HK, dash, c. LK, c. HP, cancel Royal Flush 8) j. HP, j. HK, dash, LK, HK, cancel LP Kinetic Card, HP Cajun Slash 9) Cornering Strategy: LP Kinetic Card, LP Cajun Slash, LP Cajun Slash, repeat Many, many times 10) j. HP, j. HK, dash, c. LP, c. LK, c. MP, c. HP, Trick Card, Kinectic Card, Royal Flush 11)LP Kinetic Card, HP Cajun Slash 12) LP Kinetic Card, MK, LP Cajun Slash 13) 66, c. LP, c. MP, c. LP, LP Cajun Slash 14) j. HP, j. HP, 66, c. LP, c. MP cancel HP Cajun Slash Gambit's Touch Of Death When using Juggernaut as an assist, Gambit can do a touch of death combo. However, it requires all three assists, as well as some strict timing. The Notation for this is listed below, and a video of it can be found below as well. 214+LP 66 LP LK MP MK MPMK 66 623+HP MK LK MP MK LP LK 66 LP LK MP MK MPMK 66 623+HP MK LK MP MK LP LK 66 LP LK MP MK MPMK 66 623+HP MK LP LK MP MK LP LK 66 LK MP MK LK MP MK LP LK LP LK MP MK LP LK 66 LP LK 66 LP LK 8 j.LP j.LK j.MP j.MK j.HP j.HK MK MP MK HK LK MP MK HK LK 6 LK 6 LK HK LK HK LK HK LK HK LK HK MK LK HK LK 8 j.LK j.MP j.LK j.HP Resources Category:Characters